Bolt: Forgotten Souls Book 1: Fate Undone
by cloudsword
Summary: Once again, Bolt, Mittens and Rhino are thrown into a battle for their very lives. This time against a group of god-like creatures called the Mythos. With monsters that inspired Legend and Myth trying to destroy them, how are they supposed to survive? Add in their four new kits trying to same them, and you have total Chaos! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Demigods

**Bolt Forgotten Souls**

**Book 1 – Fate Undone**

**Narration:**

Faith is a belief in something unproven or unseen, like the sun rising after a cold night or trusting a camp fire to start up to keep you warm. It's something we all learn to do in our life. But what about the things we have seen? Can we really believe the things we've seen? I learned that not everything is as it seems, from people to animals, and even something a little more powerful. Power is something I'll always have faith in though, the power to push through to the end of every challenge. The power to protect and be protected is something we all need to have inside. I'm a super dog you see, a white American shepherd with a black mark on my hip in the shape of my name…

**Chapter 1 – Demigods**

"Bolt!" Rhino, the small brown hamster heard as he shot up with surprise. "Huh!? What!?" he said, his slightly raspy voice singing out as a small bit of adrenaline kept his eyes open. Mittens, the black and white tuxedo cat rounded the corner of her own house, spying the hamster in his bed with his wife, Angelira the shrunken Neutrosian, at his side. She had remained her current size, about five inches tall, since the downfall of the wicked behemoth Nightmare. Her wing slipped from his stomach as he lifted himself up, his new bride unaffected by his movements.

"Have you seen Bolt or the children?" the cat asked as she looked into the room. "No!" Rhino yawned as he stretched his paws out, letting the sun that soaked through glint off of his light brown fur. Mittens scoffed and turned away, "BOLT?" she called out again, earning a groan from the Neutrosian next to the hamster. "What's going on?" she asked, her pink nightgown coming untied at the neck as she lifted herself up to look Rhino in the eyes. Her groggy voce stayed low and soft as she reached up to rub her eyes. Rhino simply shrugged and fell back down onto his pillow.

"BOLT?" Mittens called out, and quickly heard a loud squeaky voice call out, "HEY!" Mittens rounded the corner, the pet door on their personal house flapping open at the beep of her collar as she neared it, "Bolt?" she asked as she peeked out. She saw her husband, a mid-sized white American shepherd, holding a small animal by the scruff. The creature was no bigger than that of a small kitten, with black fur and a white patch on his left eye and right front paw. He was cat like in design but had Bolt's tail and ears, the right one flopping down half way. "Not this time Chase!" Bolt said, though it came out sounding like, "Ghnop diss thime Tase!" Mittens chuckled a little, and exited the door the rest of the way, "Did he try it again?" Mittens asked as she came up to her husband. Chase folded his front paws together as he was passed from his father to his mother, "Yes!" Bolt said, "But I cut him off this time! Too bad your super speed has to be built up, huh champ?" Chase huffed in disappointment, "I had a need for some serious speed." he said. "Yah, but the static shield you generate when you run explodes into a large EMP burst when you break the sound barrier." Bolt said, "Remember what happened last time?"

Suddenly the three of them heard a loud thud, and two nearly identical kittens like animals came around the corner, each of them trying to head butt the other. The two of them were both brown with light brown spots and Bolt's tail. Each had a silver patch on the same eye, the right, as their emerald green orbs shined in the light of their growing anger, "ERRR!" one of them, a boy, grunted as he tried plowing into the other. The second quickly changed, shifting into a familiar Diaqurotioux Crystal skin and fur as the first collided with her. "GOOF" she second, a girl, cried as she was tossed into the air and landed on her back, "I said I'm not playing with you because you always try to hurt others!" she cried out in anger. The boy rubbed his head as the pain of hitting crystal began to fade away, "I do not Crystal, you always start a fight with me!" he said to his sister. "Do not!" Crystal cried out as she faded back into regular fur and skin. "Do too!" the boy said. "I'm gonna put you both in time out stasis if you don't settle down!" they both heard Bolt say angrily. This time both of them calmed down, their ears flattening against their heads as they turned to their father, "Hi daddy!" they said at the same time. "Crash?" Bolt said as he glared at the boy kit, "Crystal? What was that loud boom?"

"We don't know." Crystal said, "Crash was too busy trying to kill me to pay attention."

"ME?" Crash asked in anger, "You're the one always turning to diamonds!"

"It's not diamond it's Diaqurotioux Crystal, and it's so you don't kill me you juggernought!" his sister retorted. Crash growled angrily, and the two of them were quickly lifted up off of the ground before any other damage could be done. "Mittens?" Bolt asked as he watched his wife lift them up harmlessly with wind. The two kits had resorted to trying to claw one another as they floated there a small distance away from each other, unable to even touch claw tips.

Bolt began his journey again with Mittens and the three kits behind him, "Peach?" he asked as he turned the corner, peering behind his home. There, she sat, a small peach brown colored kitten with Bolt's dog ears and tail, just sitting there watching a flock of butterflies as they floated around. Her smile was of peace and happiness. Suddenly a bird came in, scattering the butterflies as it attacked the smallest of them. Instead it clipped the little bug, tearing its wing off and causing it to fall to the ground. Peach instantly stood up as the bird tried to attack again, and ran into a large shield of air. She then hissed, somewhat confidently at the bird, scaring it away and dropped the barrier. As soon as the little robin was out of sight, Peach walked up to the butterfly, lifting the severed wing gently and hushing the butterfly of the cries she could hear. She gently placed the wing back on, and closed her eyes, a small light appearing along the base of the wing where it touched the back of the small insect. When she opened her eyes, she let go, the cries gone from her mind as she watched the butterfly test out its wing again, finding it in perfect health as it flew of to join the rest of the flock as they came back and danced for the little kit. Peach smiled, happy that she could help.

"How is it you are the only one of your siblings that hasn't broken anything yet?" Bolt asked as his shadow engulfed her. Peach simply smiled and turned to her father, "I don't like seeing others hurt!" she whispered. Bolt sighed as he looked to her with a smile, "A damaged larynx and you're still the nicest little kit I've ever seen." he said, "It's just a shame that you couldn't repair your own injuries." Peach smiled as she looked up at her father, "I don't mind!" was all she whispered. Bolt scooped her up in his paws, and hugged her gently, "I love you Peach!" he said. "Hey, what about the rest of us?" he heard Chase ask. Bolt turned to his family, finding the odd ball creatures once again. The twins had stopped fighting and Chase just looked as if he was waiting, and hoping for a certain response, "Of course I love the rest of you!" Bolt responded, "You're all my family!" Mittens set Chase down as well as the rest of the kits, and all four of them raced up to him, all of them embracing as a family.

**End Chapter 1  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Beowulf

**Chapter 2 – Beowulf**

The black ground was cracked with the weight of the thick darkness that sat upon it like a veil of shadows. All around, if one were alive, they could see the remains of what looked to be a kingdom. The center held the crumbled walls and tattered carpet of what once was a throne room. There at the end, sat a throne, one made from the bones of monsters and humans alike, as if collected from a massacre of epic proportions. The blood fell from the top corners and stained the ground in a large pool of red liquid. All around was the sound of torture, the souls of the damned in the proximity area of eternal darkness released endless howls of torment and suffering, groaning in pain at the lost of their leader, unable to comprehend that for a time...they were free.

A figure, its fur the color of moss and its eyes burning with an unrelenting rage at the failure of the soul which caused the creature to make its presence known; fading into existence as if moving a curtain of reality from its form. As if it personally offended it walked along the cursed terrain, annoyed that it was forced to intervene once again.

Disgust was written all over its face, like it had been forced to picking up the filth left from a dyeing fruit tree. The large animal scratched its bare paws against the ground at the starting point of a large dried pool of blood as if trying to remove the offending sight from his eyes. The beast, which was an enormous male wolf tore into the jet black ground before forcefully burying the appendage into the ground and summoned fourth a pitiful, wallowing it its own filth, fallen king; the one known as Dark Bolt. Dark Bolt groaned in pain as he opened his eyes, letting them focus on the creature before him, and let surprise over take him as he gasped, forcing his eyes to open all the way and his mind to awaken from its eternal slumber, "I gave you everything to accomplish your mission, yet you strayed from your true course of action, pup." the wolf before him snarled. Dark Bolt whimpered, his ears pressed to the back of his skull and tears sliding down his face before he whimpered. "Please, Lord Beowulf. I have not failed you yet, if you just give me more time…"

"More time? More time is what you need to rebuild your kingdom in this worthless mutt's mind. He is not even aware of your presence as of now, and his victory will be at paw soon enough, you stupid sack of #%&!" the wolf growled threateningly into Dark Bolt's face, causing the dog to shiver in fear and release his bladder in fear and embarrassment.

The beast before him let out a long, sad groan and shook his head, "You mortals are not worth our time, I swear...no matter; you have proved your worth for a time. It appears we must find another for our use seeing how Shadows, the Neutrosian, Nightmare and now you, the very essence of Bolt the Superdog's darkness in physical form have failed. Your services are no longer required by the animal gods, mutt. We have no further use for you." Beowulf said in a blunt, guff manner before he turned around and without a word, trotted away. Dark Bolt was left to crawl on the mental dirt of his former kingdom, like a child wailing for his mother, tears and snot trailing down his face as he knew that for the first time since he had been created...he was truly forgotten.

Bolt shot his head up in a start, his breath ragged as he gasped to calm his nerves. "What?" Mittens asked tiredly next to him as she uncurled herself from his warm fur. He turned to her, finding his wife, though through tired eyes, worry about him. However, for the life of him, he could not understand why he was so frightened, "I don't know!" he told her, "Just a…feeling I guess. I've never been this afraid, but I don't know what I need to be afraid of."

The morning soon came, leaving the family rested, and rambunctious again. Bolt chased after his son Chase as the kit tried once again to race around the city as quickly as he could. Crystal and Crash were now hovering in a small blue field, unable to move as they were forced to think about their actions yesterday and apparently this morning. 'I hate this!' Crash thought to himself, seeing that he couldn't say it out loud. "I never thought that my Stasis Field would get such uses!" the twins heard Rhino say. 'He's going to gloat isn't he?' Crash thought. Suddenly they heard a ding, and the field went down. The two kits fell the few inches to the ground, and sat there, knowing they'd quickly be put back in if they tried to fight each other again, "Sorry!" Crash said as he turned his head towards his sister slightly. Crystal turned to him, ready to say something snappy, but thought better of it, "Yah, I'm sorry too." she said and stood up, her head down as she walked away. Crash lifted his head in a slight surprise, turned to her and watched as she left the room. "That's the first time she hasn't said something rude to me after Stasis Time Out." he whispered. "Perhaps you could try to show the same courtesy the next time you see her?" Rhino said from behind the kit. Crash turned towards him, shock still on his face, "Yah, maybe!" he said, "It's just really hard to hold my temper."

"Then you know your weakness, so turn it into your strength." Rhino said cryptically, "Work on your patience, and try to tolerate her a little more." The hamster said no more, instead her turned around and rolled his ball back out of the room. "Hmm." Crash thought as he watched his surrogate uncle disappear behind the door, "Turn my weakness into my strength?" He then stood back up, and walked away, his nerves calm and his mind trying to piece together the new information his had just received.

Bolt ran around the yard as Penny threw the stick for him. He may behave like a person, but he was still a dog, and Penny knew that more than anyone. He loved company and hers was always welcome at his home. She laughed as Bolt brought it back to her, "Oh you think you're a great catcher do you?" she asked. "I'm the best!" Bolt gloated as she took the stick from his mouth. "Oh yah, I bet you wouldn't be so great without your powers!" she said jokingly. "I can catch anything your throw, powers or not!" he retorted. "Oh yah?" Penny asked as she folded her arms, the grin still on her face. "Yah!" Bolt said in response. He loved playing games with Penny, she was his best friend. The two of them had started trash talking a few months after he had began talking, and now that he had his own house and yard at more than an acre in size, they could play as long as they wanted, or at least as long as Penny was visiting and didn't have to go to work. Penny reeled back to throw the stick and launched her hand, getting Bolt to turn around, and look at the field, "You actually have to throw it Penny!" he said as he turned his head. Instead he found her frozen, as if time for her had stopped. He looked up, finding the stick just feet above his head, floating there, suspended. "What the…?" he asked, and looked back to the field. There he saw what looked to be three figures, one of a green wolf, and the others a large woman with snakes for her hair and a long serpent with long flowing whiskers, four legs and piercing yellow eyes. "Who are you?" Bolt growled. Beowulf smiled, but frowned as the woman lifted her hand, "No, the day you two fight is the day you die! Remember what the oracle said!" Beowulf growled at her, "Damn you Medusa!" he said, and turned away, fading from existence. "What have you done?" Bolt asked. Suddenly he heard the sound of his wife's voice, "Bolt?" she asked as she walked out to the yard, "What's going on?" Behind her, the four kits hid from the sight of the strange creatures. Rhino rolled his ball out to be next to her, "Everyone's in a time stasis!" he said and found the two figures, "Uh, they might have something to do with it!"

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Stone

**Chapter 3 – Stone**

"I am the dragon Shenlong!" said the serpent, "And this is Medusa! We are here to seal your fate! You, dog, will not be the fall of our great power!" Bolt lowered his head, growling at the intruders, "My power will not hold long, you must stay focused." Medusa smiled as she nodded towards Shenlong, and glared at the three heroes as they readied themselves to charge. The second the three guardians tried to race after them, Medusa let her snakes up, each of them hissing as she did. Bolt, Mittens and Rhino froze, each of them graying quickly as they turned to stone statues. Shenlong lifted his tail, ready to smash the statues until three more creatures just like Medusa raced in, fading from nothing into form. One jumped on Shenlong's back, forcing him to miss the three statues as Medusa raced forward, lifting Bolt's statue, "Medusa!" Shenlong cried out as he shook off the creature on his back, "I told you not to get attached to these statues! Your obsession is going to destroy us all!"

"Sssorry Shenlong!" Medusa replied as the third snake woman began attacking the dragon again, allowing the others to sneak on by, "But they have a beauty that I musssst have for my collection! I do hope you understand." she said as she slipped on by. Shenlong growled at her as she disappeared, and reared back, grabbing the little snake girl by the stomach before tossing her back into the rift, before diving after the snake.

As soon as Shenlong exited, he looked around, finding nothing except open fields, tall grass tickling the belly underneath him, and a few yards away, a dead snake woman lying in the bright sun, blood seeping from her back and stomach where he bit down, "Tsh!" he scoffed, "Gorgons!" Suddenly he felt a tug on his tail as something let go, when he turned around, the four little kits had jumped off, grabbing hold of Chase's collar before he began to take off. Shenlong tried to race after them after his shock wore off, but Chase's speed built up too quickly while a bright blue shield surrounded him like the flames of reentry, and off he went with his siblings holding on for dear life. "Oh, the other council members are going to kill me!" Shenlong said as he came to a stop.

Chase finally came to a stop, slowing down at a reasonable rate to keep the hearts of his siblings from stopping as well, "Did we lose him?" the speedy little kit asked. "I think!" Crystal responded as she looked around, "I don't see him!"

"Yah." she heard her twin brother say, and expected something insulting, "But I don't see that snake lady either!" She almost opened her mouth to retort, but instead let what he said register, his words were not insulting or judgmental, rather, they were filled with worry, and sadness. She quickly turned to him, watching him look around at everything, a scene of nothing but green grass and a deep blue lake with rainbow flowers surrounding it. She looked a little closer, finding tears nearly forming in his young eyes, and she realized, he was more focused on where his missing parents were than fighting with her. "We'll find them!" she heard her little sister whisper, the damage to her throat keeping her voice soft. Crystal turned her head, finding a strange feeling of regret fill her mind and soul, regret for her own evil thoughts. 'Dang!' she thought to herself, 'Now I feel like crying as well!'

"Wait!" they all heard Chase say, "Remember when we went to Neutros and Big Brother Mike read us that book about myths?" he asked. Crash and Crystal both looked to him, curious as to what he was going to say, while Peach nodded her head, before opening her eyes and merging the nod into a shake. "Ugh, the myth about Medusa, remember?" Chase asked, only to get the same response, "She lives in that dark cave where a bunch of people have been turned to stone?"

"OHHHH!" the twins responded while Peach looked up in thought, finding a strange looking bug that caught her attention. "It was deep along a cliff side that dropped into the shore, a place no one else went!" Chase said, and turned his head, searching for something. Suddenly Peach asked, "Do you know where Medusa lives?" Chase sighed to himself, and turned, "Peach, I'm pretty sure bugs can't tell you anything!" he said. "Yes they can!" she said happily as she turned her attention back to him, "He just told me that she and the other Gorgons live in that direction, inside of a large gulf!"

"Peach!" Chase said as he placed his paw to his furry head. "Well, you're fast enough, what have we got to lose?" Crash told him. "He also told me that we need a potion to cure our parents from Medusa's gaze." She finished. Chase was just about to argue when Crystal made a point, "It's just like in my favorite RPG; you need to find a Soft in order to cure the Petrified status!" she said with a large grin. "Soft? Really?" Chase said. "Hey, it works in videogames!" she retorted. "First, this isn't a videogame, second, real potions don't exist. Science specifically denounces witch brews and potions of the like. It's probably some kind of drink that wakes you up with caffeine or something." Chase said defiantly. "They have magic on Neutros!" Crash said suddenly, "Why can't they have some kind of potion that actually turns you real from stone here?"

Chase looked to him, gritted his teeth, and exhaled, "Fine!" he growled, "Let's go get this potion…"

"Soft!" Crystal corrected. "I'm not calling it that!" Chase told her and stomped off, looking over the hill. "Hey!" Crystal said as she approached her twin brother, "Thanks for defending my theory. I'm sorry I'm always fighting with you!" Crash turned his head away from her and softly said, "I'm sorry I'm always getting angry all the time, I'm trying to be better at that!" He walked a little forward before turning around, "Oh by the way, a Soft is actually the plume feathers of a Cockatrice!" he corrected, and then turned back around to run up to his other brother and sister. "They're what? Hey!" she called out as she chased after him, this time just for play.

The city they found themselves in was large, buildings built in thin circular towers with large dome shaped houses off in the distance. No one seemed to be rich or poor, they all just accepted each other. In the back, near what looked to be a giant tree, a castle rose up in the same design. The tree, reached up to the sky, its top leaves just barely touching the clouds as they drifted by. The castle itself was as tall as the trunk, the branches almost hugging the tall towers of the palace. "Whoa!" Chase said as they walked into what looked to be the town square, "That is one big tree! The height and girth of that thing is scientifically impossible!"

"Different world remember?" Chase said, "Let's find that de-stone potion!" He smiled as he tried to walk on past, but heard a ruckus in the building next to them, some yelling of two or three men could be heard through the thick wooden door, before it was forced open, and a man with long blond hair, silver scaled armor and a red cape was thrown into the dirt, "An Ah hope ye're soobar befar ye evan think oof coomin baack here! An Ah dinne loo lak a Hobgoblan's bum!" owner of the building shouted before slamming the door. The blond man turned on his back, laughing at himself and what he was about to say, "Ah but you do, good barkeeper!" he shouted back before hiccupping, "With a face to match!" As he finished, he burst into a drunken laughter, rolling on his back as he turned to see the four kits, "And what manner of child are ye?" he asked, "Be good children and take me home! I am in need of rest!" A soon as he finished, the man passed out, snoring quietly as he just lay there, drunk as can be.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Thor

**Chapter 4 – Thor**

"How did you talk me into this?" Crash said as he grunted against what could only be considered as an invisible sled. Peach had used her barrier in the shape of a dog sled, raising it up from underneath the blond drunk man and strapping it to Crash's back using what he called an invisible rope. "Look!" Chase said as he pushed from the back with the other two, "Your powers are based on motion, when you get going nothing can stop you except Diaqurotioux Crystal. Scientifically speaking, that should include something pulling you from behind!"

"Yah, but I have to get going first!" Crash said as he struggled against his restraints. "May I be of assistance?" they heard from behind them. There, with his arms folded behind him and a friendly smile on his face, was a green spider monkey. "Can you push with us?" Crystal asked as she struggled with her siblings. "Absolutely young lady!" the monkey said, and placed his hands on what he could only describe as thin air, and pushed. The sled started, the Crash kept pulling, never stopping. It got easier as he pulled, able to go faster and faster as he pulled away. "Thank you!" Crystal shouted back as she jumped on the back of the invisible sled. "Any time!" the monkey shouted back, and they turned around. "Oh shoot!" Crystal said suddenly. "What?" Chase asked. "We don't know where this guy lives, and we forgot to get the name of that monkey!" she replied. "Oh yah!" Chase said, "But if we stop now we'll never get going again."

"Crash!" Peach whispered, "Can you make a left turn at the next street?"

"I think so!" he responded as he pulled against the sled, "Why".

"Because this little critter knows where this man lives!" she responded as she shielded what looked to be a cross between a butterfly and a ladybug. Chase simply shook his head, disbelief charging his soul as she spoke. "Do you think it'll be easier if I put wheels on it next time?" the soft spoken kit asked. Chase and Crystal both tumbled, falling to the sled in an anime style, "Yes Peach!" Crystal said gently, "I think that will make things easier!"

With Peach's directions, Crash came to a stop, letting the sled skid to rest in front of a large house near the castle walls. Peach rubbed her throat, finding a small pain from even whispering so much, "Just nod!" Chase said as he placed his paw on her shoulder, "Is this the house?" She did as he asked, and pointed with her paw towards the door. "I'll get it!" he said as Crystal helped Crash out of his invisible harness. He bent down, crouching on his hind legs before leaping up and kicking the door. "I'm on my way!" they heard someone say from behind the door as the kit landed on his feet. When the door opened, a man with a long white beard an hair opened the door. Not much else could be seen behind his visage, but one could notice the scaled armor of gold on his sleeves and a pair of very strong arms attached. "May I help you?" he asked in a deep voice that echoed throughout the halls inside the home. The man peered through the one good eye he had, the other one covered by a golden eye patch, "Thor?" the man asked as he looked to the drunken man, "Drunk again! This has to be the third time this month!" He bent down, lifting the blond man from the ground, "And I suppose he promised you payment?" the old man asked. "Oh, no sir!" Chase said politely. The old man flinched, expecting to hear a meow or a growl instead, "By my beard!" he said, "I've never seen such small creatures with the ability to speak. Come in, come in!" The old man moved aside, showing them the inside of his home. The kits hesitated at first, looking behind the man in curiosity. The home was filled with furniture, and decorated with brown marble floors and marble pillars with ornate wooden walls. The tapestries hung from the walls with brilliant colors. The kits were distracted long enough that the old man began laughing, "Impressive?" he asked, "You flatter me. No guest has graced the halls of Odin in far too long!"

"I'm guessing that's your name?" Crash asked as he shook off his awe. "Indeed! You may enter my home, make it your own. My son, Thor, will awaken shortly. Until then, if I may, I am curious as to how mortal creatures came to this world!" Odin asked. Three of the four kits were shocked at this, causing Odin to laugh again, "Come in, and I shall explain how I know of the!"

With Thor in his bed, Odin spoke with the kits in his living room, each telling stories of adventures, Odin told of things he had done in his past, while the kits retold their dilemma and the reason they were here, "Hmmm!" Odin hummed as he stroked his beard, "If Shenlong is involved, then that means the Council is desperate!" The kits looked down with a pout, "I'm afraid I cannot help! I know not of the potion you speak!" Odin told them. "Why do you lie to them father?" a familiar voice asked. Odin didn't even turn around, "Thor…" he began. "I know what you will say father!" the man said as he emerged from behind the wall, "And is it not right of us to help those in need when we can?" Odin turned around with a speed that seemed to carry the wind with it, "It is not our battle to wage. These creatures are of the other dimension and children no less. They must be sent back!"

"Even children may defend their possessions with teeth and claw, yet you never seem to lift even your fingers!" Thor said angrily. "I will not allow it!" Odin shouted as he lifted from his chair. "Then, why did you let us in?" he heard Chase ask, "To gloat? Curiosity? Or was it that you actually wanted something to happen?"

"Chase…" Crystal whispered, trying to hush her brother before he angered the much larger man. "I know we look small, but a famous philosopher once said, that you cannot measure a man by his size of his strength, but rather the strength of his heart. We don't intend to ask for your help, but we would appreciate it if you didn't stand in our way!" the fast little kit said with a small growl. Odin glared at the creature, staring at him with all the intense power of what Chase could only imagine was the stars. Suddenly, his eyes softened, "I will not!" he said, and his door opened. Chase looked at the empty door, curiosity and caution mixing in his mind, "You may leave as you wish, I'll not hold you here any longer." Odin told them. Peach smiled as she moved towards the door, "Thank you!" she whispered, and stepped outside. Chase and Crash both followed closely, Crystal trailing behind, her eyes still on Odin, "I'll be watching you!" she said as she exited the door way.

When she turned around, she saw her two brother's in shock, and looked up, seeing what they saw. A large blue man, wearing ice for armor was lifting her sister up, a thick block of ice surrounding her, "WHAT THE…?" she asked loudly, and from her sides, two more reached down, grabbing her brothers and instantly freezing the two. "Oh no!" she said, and curled into a ball, shifting her form into crystal. One of the giants reached down again, picking her up and covering her in a thick coat of ice like her siblings.

"The Frost Giants?" Thor asked as he turned away from the window, "You said…"

"I said, 'I would not stand in their way'. I had called them here before I made that promise!" Odin said. "Then you must rectify this, you must keep your word!" Thor said to his father. Odin shook his head, "I will not!" he said, "And nether will you! They are in the hands of the council now!"

"They are mortal father; they will die in that ice after too long!" Thor told him. "It is out of our hands, and was never in yours! Let them go!" Odin shouted as he sat down in his arm chair. Thor simply growled at his father, turned his head, and stomped away. Odin could quickly hear it as Thor tore apart one of the rooms in a rage. Suddenly a feeling overcame him, a mixed feeling of grief and regret, and he placed his palm to his face, trying to will the feeling away.

**End Chapter 4**

**Chapter 5 - Prison**


	5. Chapter 5 Prison

**Chapter 5 - Prison**

The giant blue solders lumbered towards the giant tree, much further behind the city than anywhere the kits had guessed. The branches sailed over the open area, reaching past the edge of the city. If they could see it they would have gawked at the sheer size of the tree, each leaf seeming like it shined with the light of the sun that fed it. The giants made their way towards the base, a giant castle made from pure marble and gold that seemed to melt into the actual branches that surrounded it. At the gate, there sat a large six headed serpent, its scales black as night and heads with a hideously disfigured face, fangs protruding from the top jaw that looked as if they reached the bottom of her chin. Ragged brown hair lay atop each of the three heads as she loomed over the giants, "Who goes there?" one of the heads asked. "Why it be the Frost Giants!" another exclaimed, "Back from their travels like vagabonds, ready for their lives to make sense."

"Ah!" a third head said, "But look, they bring us visitors to our city!"

"A painful day for the prisoners!" a fourth head said with depression, "I smell mortal flesh beneath that ice!"

"Mortal?" the fifth said, excitement in her voice and eyes, "We've never seen mortals before!"

"At least not while we weren't hungry!" the sixth said with a sickening grin, catching the attention of the other five in worry as the Frost Giants made their way towards the castle.

As soon as the giants found themselves in front of a large door, the one up front kicked, causing the door to sail open and reveal a long red carpet leading to five different thrones, one occupied by the familiar dragon, Shonlong. "Ah!" a man with a white curly beard said as he watched the giants stomp into the room, "It looks as if your mistake has been rectified Shenlong!" The dragon growled at the man, turning his head to see the white robe with leaves in his hair. "Zeus, I really don't want to hear it!" and turned back to the Frost Giants, seeing the capture they had made, "YOU FOOLS!" he shouted, "Free at least their heads, they're mortal!" The giants stepped aside in fear as Shenlong breathed in deep, letting looses a stream of fire that melted the ice around the kits' heads, sending them into a coughing fit. Crystal was the only one still submerged in ice. "Now Leave!" the dragon ordered, and the giants obeyed. Chase, Crash and Peach all took in gasps of air, filling their lungs with warm oxygen as they made sure to take their fill, "What's…the…big…idea?" Crash gasped out, as he felt his body begin to shiver from the difference in temperature. "My apologies little one!" Shenlong said. "Do not apologize to the enemy!" a man next to Zeus said. This one had short white hair, and four arms. He kept his hair up in a bun, and had little more than a pair of baggy pants on. Four large curved swords sat next to him, two on each side. "They are not the enemy Shiva!" the dragon snapped.

"Sssssheva?" Crash said in a shiver, "I aaaaalways tthththtought that Ssssshiva was the Iiiiiice Quuuuuueen!"

"Do I look like a queen to you?!" Shiva asked as he grabbed all four of his swords, ready to tear the little kit to shreds. "Easy Shiva!" a man next to him said. This man wore a gold and sapphire necklace that reached halfway down his chest and nothing more than a decorative loincloth covering his privates. Each of his feet had decorative sandals on, padding his feet and his head was that of an eagle's, "It is obviously a misunderstanding, perhaps something he witnessed in his own world."

"Osiris!" the man with a jackal for a head said next to him. This man was dressed similar to Osiris, yet his necklace was made of black metal and red rubies, "You always were one to see truth. Perhaps you are correct and it is a misunderstanding!"

"Anubis…" Osiris began, only to be interrupted. "However, I believe that Shiva is correct, they are the spawn of our enemy, therefore we must treat them as enemy!" the jackal said. Osiris simply shook his head, "I had hope that you would have seen the light my brother!" he said. Anubis turned to him, "I have seen your light brother! And I envy it!" he said, "It is my own choice to follow darkness!"

"EXCUSE ME!" the five heard Chase call out, "Freezing to death here!"

"I doubt that!" Shiva said with a snicker. "Do not doubt mortality!" Anubis said, "I alone have see the true nature of death."

"Then I vote we set them free. They can do no harm! The prophecy does not concern them!" Shenlong said. "While I agree that the prophecy has no mention of them, I am against letting them go, instead we shall let them sit in a prison cell, cursed to freeze, yet remain alive to the cold." Zeus said. "Pure cruelty!" Shenlong nearly shouted, "They are but childeren!"

"All in favor?" Zeus asked, ignoring Shenlong's plea. The other's raised their hands, Shiva having a smirk on his face. "Is this really nessicary?" the dragon asked, "This is the same mistake we made with Arachnea!"

"What did you do with Arachnea?" Crash asked. Instead he was ignored, "That was necessary! Her power was far too great!" Shiva argued. Suddenly, Crash felt himself be lifted up, and he heard the familiar voice of Thor shush him. With precision and speed, he quickly gathered up the frozen kits, and turned around, finding a large Frost Giant behind him, "HAVE AT THEE!" he shouted, and placed his arm behind his cape, pulling out a large hammer that was blocked in design, and slammed it into the cheek of the giant. "TREASON!" they heard Anubis shout, and Thor ran, making a bee line for the open doors. With a power flip of his wrist, Thor threw his hammer, and not letting go of it, hurled himself and the kits out the door. He pulled up, easily flying out of the reach of the councilors and the giants. "Shenlong!" Shiva shouted, "Go after them! They must be detained! You're the only one of us that can fly!" Shenlong made his way to the door, and looked up, spying the small figure of Thor as he sailed away, "I'm afraid I cannot do that!" he said in defiance. "WHAT?" Shiva shouted as he turned to the dragon, "This is treason as well."

"I'll not sit idly by as you make the same mistake we made with another innocent soul! I'll not be a part of your quest to control us through fear!" the dragon said defiantly. Shiva backed up, "Then I have no choice but to remove you from the council!" he said. "I do not agree with that!" Osiris said. Zeus looked to Shenlong, then to Shiva, and lastly to the sky, watching Thor escape into the sky, "I do hope the son of Odin knows what he's doing!" he whispered to himself, then turned to argue with the others about what was treason and what was not.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 Powers

**Chapter 6 – Powers**

Thor sailed through the sky, his large hammer out in front of him and the frozen kits at his side. Slowly and gently, he came low to the ground, moving his armored feet below him to land softly on the ground. He knelt down, setting his hammer down, laying it next to him as he placed the four kits out in front of him. "Hold still!" was all he said as he picked up his hammer again to point it at them. "WAIT!" Crash cried out in alarm, "Free Crystal first! She still can't breathe!" Thor looked to the worry of the kit, and then to his still contained sister, still curled in a ball made from the indestructible crystal. He quickly made his decision, moving his hammer towards the ice covered little kit, and let a large bolt of electricity flow from it, shattering the ice around her. At first she stayed the way she was, but quickly flopped to one side and uncurled, her eyes shut and her mouth limp as her tongue flopped out, breathlessly and still. "OH NO!" Crash called out, and flexed his muscles as much as he could. The ice quickly cracked, and then shattered, allowing him to stumble out clumsily. "Crystal?" he whined as he made his way towards her.

Thor quickly turned his hammer towards the other two, letting the electricity carve the ice around them, until they could stand on their own. Chase shivered as he slowly began to walk, "Iiiii nnnneed ttto get going! Bring mmmy bbbbody ttttemmmmperature back upppppp." he said, and started to run, slowly gaining speed as he tried to get his blood to move through his body.

Peach, on the other hand, began her shivering walk towards her downed sister and shivering brother, dragging one leg behind her as she walked. Thor watched in a curious awe as she finally reached her siblings, and touched them both. Her fur quickly began to glow a pale green hew, the light somehow soothing the shivers from the two twins, and bringing the breath back to Crystal as she softly began to breathe again. Crystal opened her eyes, glancing at her brother as the cold melted from both of their bodies. She moved her eyes to Peach, and the twins stood back up, both with grateful eyes. Peach smiled at them both, but then the smile fell, and so did she as she shut her eyes. Her shivers worsened, becoming nearly violent as her body continued to fight for heat. Thor quickly removed his cape, and scooped her up in it, wrapping her up as much as he could to keep her warm, "We must make for shelter!" he said as he touched her forehead, "She is as cold as the giants themselves!"

"But where do we go?" Crystal asked in a near panic. The three of them soon heard the once familiar sound of a sonic boom, followed closely by the tingling feeling of static running across their fur and skin just before Chase raced up to them, coming to a long stop as he slid across the ground. "I found a place to warm up!" he said, and finally looked at the new situation, "And it's not far either! This way!" His words brought a small bit of calmness to the others as they followed as closely as they could to him. Chase ran at a tolerable pace, slowing down only when he gathered too much speed.

Thor pushed himself up the hill, carrying the wrapped and shivering Peach in his massive hand as he gazed at the sight over the top, a large stone brick building with a straw roof and a smoke billowing out of a massive furnace chimney. "A dwarf forge?" Thor asked as he eyed the place, "I had no knowledge of one still existing!" He quickly made his way towards the door of the forge, pounding on it with his free hand. When it opened, he found several dwarfs standing there, and one of them looked down, "Ach!" he said with a thick accent, "There be the little lad! Come in and warm yer toes!" Thor looked down, seeing Chase as he entered in, "It's my sister!" he cried, "She's as cold as ice, and I don't think she's warming up!" The dwarfs all nodded, turning around and the one at the door reached out, taking the shivering bundle from the blond man.

Later that day as Peach was warming by the fire of the massive forge, Thor turned to the twins, "Curiosity compels me to ask; why was it that she removed the frost from your bodies but not her own? he asked. Crash turned to his sister, who had turned to him, "She can't!" he said. Thor lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion, "But surely she has healed each of you of your ailments!" he argued. Crystal turned back to the human god, "She uses her own strength to heal others, she can't heal herself. That's how her powers work."

"I see!" Thor said intrigued, "And your powers?"

"Well, Chase has to build up speed. The longer he runs, the faster he gets! But in order to protect itself from impact and rushing air, his body developed a power to project a static shield that gets stronger as he gathers speed. The shield takes the damage if he crashes instead of him." the little female kit explained. "But if I break the sound barrier, it explodes into an EMP burst that will fry every electronic device within fifty miles." Chase said as he rounded the corner, "She's stabilizing! The heat from the furnace is overpowering the frost giant's freezing touch." Crash, Crystal and Thor all exhaled, calm finally overtaking them. The human god turned back to the twins, "I still know nothing about your powers!" he said, keeping the old conversation going. Crash gulped, a fear coming over him as he explained, "I'm what you call a juggernought, once I get moving there are only two things that can stop me, myself…" he sadly turned to his sister, "…and a wall made of Diaqurotioux Crystal." He turned back to Thor, the sorrow disappearing from his eyes. "Yes I know of it." Thor said confidently. "Crystal here can become that wall if she buries her claws into something solid. Her powers let her morph her fur and skin into that crystal, though she can still move freely for some reason." he said and turned to his sister again, the same look in his eyes. She could see it, every time he looked to her now, something was bothering her brother. Was it regret? But regret for what?

"Peach can also manipulate and create all kinds of barriers." she said, hopping that the change in subject would ease her brother's mind. "My apologies but I may need more of an explanation." Thor said. Crystal took a breath through her nose, "Again, she has to use her own strength to make a barrier out of whatever she can. Air, wood, grass, even light if she's desperate enough." she said, "She can also shape those barriers into any fashion or shape she wants; we used a sled made from air to get you home."

"And for that I am thankful! However if she uses her own power, how is it she can do so much?" Thor asked. "She's the toughest of us all!" Chase said with pride, and a bit of humiliation, "Plus using air as a barrier is easy for her!" Thor simply nodded, standing up and moving himself to the forge. The little peach colored kit lay there, his cape still wrapped around her as the heat of the forge kept her comfortable. She smiled brightly as the dwarfs worked, dreaming of something only she could see behind her closed eyelids. "Ay lad!" he heard one of the dwarfs say, "The frost in her veins will melt soon, she'll be right as rain by the marrow!"

"How long?" was all Thor asked. "Give er an hour or so, that'll keep er from freezen again!" the dwarf said as he lifted a large glowing cog in a pair of tongs, and dipped it in a barrel of water that had to be as big around as Thor was tall. "That should give you some time!" he heard Chase say from behind him. "Pardon?" Thor asked as he turned around to see the three kits. "What exactly is this place? Why do each of you remind me of some sort of mythology?" the speedy kit asked. Thor smiled, kind of an embarrassed smile, "I do not know what it is you speak of." he said, and was quickly elbowed in the kidney by a passing dwarf, "Oi, lad! Ye asked them of their powers! I's only fair you return the favor by answerin their question honestly!" the working man said. Thor slumped his shoulders, defeat crawling on his soul, "I do suppose ye are correct!" he said, "What is it you wish to ask?"

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Myth

**Chapter 7 – Myth**

"We are known as the Mythos, a race of diverse creatures in a realm separate, yet still a part of, your own. Throughout your history, we have been recorded, sometimes because of our own mistakes in crossing the barrier, sometimes in the curiosity of the moment. Other times it has been the humans who have ventured into our world." Thor told the kits. "So, you've inspired our myths and legends for centuries?" Chase asked. "Not just those, but fantasy as well." Thor said happily, "You know of the hobgoblins yes? Or fairies? Maybe something akin to a sea serpent?"

Crystal dropped her jaw, "A Midsummer Night's Dream?" she asked in shock. Both her brothers turned to her, surprised as to her knowledge, "What? It was my favorite poem when we heard it from Uncle Shadows!"

"Not just that, but many others as well." Thor said with pride. "That tree, the big one behind the city." Crash said suddenly, "What is that?" Thor opened his eyes in surprise, "Yggdrasil?" Thor asked, "That's the capital city of our great dimension. It is the place the Councilors reside and conduct their business. A place my father once knew well!"

"Wait your father was a Councilor?" Crash asked in surprise, but was quickly interrupted by his brother. "What about the city we found you in?" the speedy little kit asked. "That is the great city of Asguard! One of the seven great cities in our world." Thor gloated, "The other's are Avalon, Valhala, Olympus, Eden, Haden and Atlantis!"

"I take it you were born in Asguard?" Chase said, catching Thor off guard. "Yes! How is it ye know of this?" he asked. "In our world, we have a mythology depicting you and Odin with several other gods and something called Ragnarok. How did that happen?" Chase explained. Thor simply twitched, his nervousness coming back in waves, "Uh…" he began. "Tell em!" one of the dwarfs said as he passed by the human god, nudging him in the knee. "I may have been drunk when I entered into your realm!" Thor admitted. Chase, Crash and Crystal all fell again, as if the idea of Thor's admittance was just idiotic. "You mean, something like Ragnarok is nothing but trash day?!" Crash asked in frustration. Thor's mood changed quickly, darkening to an angry aura, "You dare mock the Ragnarok?" he asked, "It is no trash day, it is the day prophesied by the oracle to be the day your father destroys our world!" he nearly roared, catching the kits by surprise, and getting them to huddle together in fear. "It will never be a laughing matter! I rescued you not to save your father but to keep you from your own end!" Thor said, and quickly calmed down when he heard the soft whisper of the kit behind him, "My daddy would never do that on purpose!" Peach said.

Thor turned his head, seeing the little kit sitting up in her blanket, back turned to the furnace as the shadow of her own body covered her face, cloaking her anger in darkness, "It is not his choice young one!" Thor began, and was quickly interrupted by the soft spoken kit. "We all have a choice!" she said, "And I know my daddy would try to save this world at all cost! Just like he tried to save mommy from under the rubble when Nightmare attacked!" Just as she finished her words, she began to cough, her throat quickly becoming irritated with her talking, "So even though (Cough) you may (Cough) not like him, (Cough) he's still (Cough) going to (Cough) try (Cough) to save you! (Cough, Cough)" She continued coughing hysterically as Crystal jumped up to the ledge she sat on, patting and rubbing her sister's back, "Calm down!" she said to her sister, "I know you want to defend daddy's reputation, but you can't just over use your voice like that!" Thor looked down, embarrassment and shame running through his veins as he let the information sink in. "Everything and everyone here is guided by fate!" Thor said, "What could your father do against such a power?"

"He would try!" Crash said, catching Thor's attention as Crystal placed Peach back down in front of the fire, her coughing dyeing down as the Dwarfs fetched the kit a tall glass of water, "He would fight that terrible fate as hard as he could, just like it seemed defeating Nightmare seemed impossible!" Thor looked down at the kit, eyes full of curiosity and wonder, "Yah!" Crash said, "He told us of that! He also told us that no matter what, you never give up! So I'm gonna find that potion with or without you, just as soon as Peach is finished warming up, we're gone!" He turned from the human god as Thor slumped his shoulders. Crystal snuggled close to her sister as the two brothers found their way to the edge of the building, anger running through both of them. Thor waited, debating within himself whether or not to help them. "I's no an easy choice!" he heard one of the dwarfs say, "But i's yers te make! So, what are ye goin te do?" By now the four kits had fallen asleep, his mind wandered towards them, and how much harder his life would have been if he was left in the position he was about to leave them in. He quickly rolled up one of the scaled sleeves he had, gripping his mighty hammer in his other hand, "May I assist you in a project?" he asked, getting the dwarf to look at him both proudly and curiously.

Morning came, the four kits slowly waking from their sleep as they shook off their dreams. Suddenly, Thor's large hammer fell in front of them, and only then did they realize they had been moved to be together as a group. "Rise to the morn my friends!" Thor sang happily, "This be the day ye save your parents!" Crash shook his head, "Wait!" he said, "I thought you weren't going to help us!"

Thor let out a mighty laugh, "Thor the son of the mighty Odin?" he asked, "I have never shied away from battle, and the one we're going to face will be the toughest we have ever fought!" Suddenly, a suit of armor fell to the ground from his hand, and to the floor in front of the kit. It looked about his size, the metal gleaming white with red shoulders where his front legs would be. There was not much but a helmet that tapered into a spike at the back, leaving his eyes and face wide open. There were also some paw guards that were connected to grieves. There was also a scaled back plate, one that looked like it would bend in just about any direction and still protect him from anything. "What, is this?" he asked. "Armor, forged by the might of Mjolnir and the dwarves!" Thor said as he lifted his hammer to gesture to it, "It will protect you from any impact as you run, staying your life for as long as possible. It is indestructible but ye must remember, ye are not. It is up to you to become that tough paladin your sisters need!" Chase was quickly helped into his new armor, "It will also grow with your body! So any size or shape you become as an adult, it will shape itself to fit you!" Thor explained and turned to Chase, "To ye, I give the cloak of invisibility!" he said, and held up a cloth that looked like it was made from marble, gold stitched into the edges as a pattern of swirls and roses, "The power to sneak past your enemies is indeed a great gift, it gives the strength and power to win a fight without fighting!" Thor turned to the girls, now gawking at the armor they had helped to put on their brother, "I give each to ye, the power from within." he said, and pulled from his cape, two collars, one with a shining diamond on the front, one that shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow, and one that looked to be made of Mother of Pearl. "To you, I give the Heart of Light!" he said as he placed the diamond collar around Crystal's neck. "This gives the power to use light as a weapon, as long as you can concentrate it!" he said and turned to Peach, wrapping the collar around her neck, placing the Pearl against her throat, "I give you the Mind's Eye! This Pearl lets you project your thoughts into the minds of those around you, though remember, if someone will not hear you, it will not work! Only those with an open mind can hear you!" He turned to the four of them, looking at them all as they tried out their new items. Chase pulled the hood up with a smile on his face, disappearing from sight and reappearing somewhere else in a few seconds, getting Peach to smile gleefully at his trick. Crash slammed his head against the crystal of his twin sister, as she practiced gathering the light from the forge. She then let it off from her crystal fur, blinding her brother for a little before the two of them laughed it off. The dwarfs all walked up behind Thor, smiles on each of their faces, "Yah did good lad!" their leader said, and they all made their way back into the hot forge. Thor smiled, and then turned back to the kits, "If it be true, and yeon father can defy the threads of fate, then I will aid you in your quest. But first, we face a battle like no other!" Thor said and clenched his teeth together, "We need to go see if **my** father will allow us the use of the Potion of Fenrir!

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 Family

**Chapter 8 – Family**

"What do you mean we have to ask your dad?" Chase asked with surprise and anger. "You must remember that I meant to not help you in this endeavor." Thor reminded the angry little kit. The five of them were now sailing through the air, Mjolnir put in front of the human god as the kits held onto his now attached cape. "I'm not complaining about that!" Chase said, anger still in his voice. "Yes you are!" the two twins said in unison. They turned to each other in surprise, just as Chase turned to them both in frustration, "My question is, how?" the speedy little kit said as he turned back to Thor, "Odin got us frozen last time! I doubt he'll hand it over just because we say 'please'!"

Thor had to agree, he knew his father would be stubborn, and probably want to scold Thor for the little stunt he pulled freeing the kits, "True!" he said, "However I am not about to just remove it from his home without permission. That would bring the Einherjar upon us in mere seconds!"

"Ein-Hair-E-Are?" Crash asked as he sounded out the word. "My father's personal guard!" Thor explained. "So, we really don't have a choice!" Crash said as defeat settled into his mind. Thor simply nodded, and Crash groaned in exasperation, "Alright!" he said, "Let's go!" Thor nodded gently, turning to the sky as he flew through the air.

Inside of the city of Azguard, the largest house near the back came into view. Around the perimeter of the building, stood several frost giants, each one turning their head as if watching for something. At some distance, Thor set down, keeping out of sight from the giants as he poked his head around the corner, "Drat!" he said, "The Councilors must have my father under watch." Chase quickly flipped his hood up, disappearing from view as he raced forward, dodging the legs of the giants as he made his way into the house of Odin. "You must understand!" he heard a familiar voice say, and peeked around the corner. What he was something he wasn't sure of, Shiva stood there, no other Councilors around with Odin sitting in his chair, a stern glare on the old man's face, "They are to be considered enemies of our world, they must be caught and…" Shiva began and was quickly silenced when Odin stood from his large arm chair. The man stood taller than Shiva, his one good eye glaring at the four armed Councilor, "My son is not an enemy!" he said, the power coming from his voice called for obedience and respect. Shiva took a step back, his nerves shaking with fear, "Whatever you have accused him of will be brought before the council in its fullest. The trial will determine his fate, not thee alone Shiva!" The four armed man took several more steps back, the power given from Odin's voice alone was enough to shake the ground Chase stood upon. "Now get out of my house!" Odin commanded. "I am one of the highest of authorities!" Shiva argued as he once again took a few steps back, "I'll not take orders from an old retired man with no authority!"

"The authority I still hold is even greater than that you have now! The honor I have earned is proof enough of that! BEGONE!" Odin commanded, and a group of heavily armed men marched in, each of them with hand on sword and winged helmets upon their heads, "Master Odin! Is this rabble troubling you?" one of them asked. "RABBLE?" Shiva nearly screamed, "I am one of your councilors!"

"I know not of you Azure, be gone!" the warrior said, and each of them drew his sword. "Your authority is of little use without the honor to withhold it, Shiva." Odin said as he glared at the azure, "These are my Einherjar, the finest warriors in the land, finer even than your frost giants!"

'Wow!' Chase thought to himself as Shiva backed up. The four armed man growled again, and turned, "Fine, but if Thor arrives, you must tell the Council of his return, otherwise your honor will be brought into question!" Shiva said as he left, "And I will not let what happened with Loki repeat itself, I'll make sure your punishment is worse than Thor's!" With that, Shiva left, taking each of his giants with him as they disappeared. "Whew!" Chase sighed and turned; only to be grabbed by the back of his cloak, "Who goes there!" one of the Einherjar asked as he picked the kit up. "EEP!" the little kit squeaked. "Ye have nothing to fear little one!" Odin said as he walked up to the Einherjar. Smoothly, he removed the hood from Chase, making him appear to all. "You know this animal master?" the Einherjar asked. "That I do! You may go now! My son cannot be far away!" Odin said. "NO!" Chase said, trying to show confidence, "I won't let you turn him in!" Odin simply glanced at the kit, and then laughed, "I'll not, 'turn him in' as you say! I only wish to speak with him!" he said happily. "Yah!" Chase growled, "Like you promised not to stop us from rescuing our parents!"

"My lord?" the Einherjar asked. Odin sighed, "It is a hasty decision I had made before I made that promise! If you can accept my apology, then perhaps I can abide by your terms, let me speak to my son, at a place and time of your own choosing, then I can show you how sincere I am!" Chase thought a moment, "No Einherjar?" he asked. "Master! You cannot agree to be without your guard!" the warrior said. "If it is to see my son again, then I am willing to agree." Odin said as he lowered his head. "But master…" the solder began. "And no Frost Giants!" Chase finished, "All we want is to ask you a question anyway!"

"Curious!" Odin said, "I accept your proposal!" Odin said, "You may leave guard! Fetch my gear and my robes!" The Einherjar dropped the kit, slamming his fist to his breast plate, right where his heart would be, "Not now!" Chase said as the warrior disappeared around the corner, "Tonight at the bar we found Thor at! It's the one at the front of town!"

"Yes, I know it well!" Odin said. "We'll see you at sun down!" the kit said, and quickly slipped the hood over his head, turning and running before anyone else had the chance to grab him by the fabric, slipping out the first open window he saw.

Beowulf snarled as paced, trotting back and forth as he growled, "Why do I even hesitate?" he asked himself, "We all know what the oracle has said!"

"The urge to change fate has always haunted the minds of others!" a hissy female voice said as she dropped down to the ground. "And what is it you want…" the giant wolf asked as he turned his head. He saw a female cat woman, her armor shining in the sun as it covered her chest and torso. Brown fabric, torn at places, connected the two pieces together in the middle, covering her belly. On her head, right below her ears, her helmet bore what looked to be bird wings made from feathers and metal. Her clawed hands were covered by gauntlets that guarded the backs of her hands, letting her have free range to use her deadly natural weapons. The brown fur on her lower legs were guarded by metal leggings, her feet bear with sharp nails from her toes. "…Fate Cutter!" The cat girl growled at him as she flexed her clawed fingers, "My name is Valkyrie!"

"And you are a fabled Fate Cutter, a legend almost as dead as your race!" he snarled, and quickly dodged a swipe from her deadly looking claws, "Do not tempt me last of the Fate Cutters!"

"My race is not to be mocked!" she countered, "We kept the Fate Weavers from abusing their power!"

"And yet there are no Fate Weavers left to worry about!" Beowulf growled, his snarl turning into a smile, one that showed that he thought of his hunger, and how she might sedate it. With a quick jump, she dodged his lunge, perching herself atop a nearby building, "It's a shame you haven't lost to anyone yet Beowulf! Your anger and pride need to be extinguished! You will lead us to Ragnarok, not the hero dog!" Valkyrie said, and with one powerful leap, vanished into the night. Beowulf shook his head, his hunger subsiding as he questioned the events, "What was that about?" he asked, and turned to continue whatever journey he was on before.

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9 Odin

**Chapter 9 – Odin**

Odin crept through the streets, weary of any eyes that might turn to him. His hood covered his face, and he had replaced his golden eye patch with a black leather one. His cloak was made of brown leather, and his beard unkempt as he let it hang down, collecting dirt and rain as he trudged through the mud on his way to the tavern. 'a perfect day for an un expected walk through the town.' he thought to himself, and looked through the window. Thor sat there, a half drunken pint of beer in front of him and three of the four kits playing on the ground. Chase kept his eyes shut as he looked to his grape juice, probably thinking about what to say. Crystal and Crash pounced each other playfully, anger nowhere to be seen on their faces. Peach once in a while pounced them both, silently laughing as she did so. 'The Mind's Eye?' Odin thought to himself as he eyed the necklace around the little kit. He also noticed that under the fur, there was a curved and uneven scar traveling across her neck. It was small, but it seemed to have finished healing, as it refused to vanish completely. 'A fitting gift for one so fragile!' he thought and turned his attention to the twins. 'Ah, the Heart of Light, and a dwarven forged armor. Both good choices.' he thought with a smile, and turned his attention to the kit on the table, remembering the cloak the little one had used to sneak past the Frost Giants.

With a steel of his nerves, he turned and entered into the bar, quickly pulling out a stick that looked as if it would break with too much pressure. He set the tip on the ground, and shook, as if it were uncontrollable. With hobbling steps he made his way into the tavern, and pressed harder on the wiggling crutch. It broke, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud as the tender raced to help him up. "Are ye aulright?" the young man asked as he helped Odin to his feet, "Ey!" Odin responded, cracking his voice and shaking his words, "If'n ye wouldn't mind, a boohle ah Shinda would beh noice!"

"Ah think nooh lad!" the bartender responded, "A rag like ye needs a good supper first!" Odin smiled at the tender's kindness, "Ey!" he responded with what could be considered a surprised gladness, "A small bit te eat would…" he began, and was quickly interrupted. "An Ah'll no be haven ye pay! E's on the house!" Odin watched as the bartender disappeared behind the wall. "Surely you shame us father!" he heard Thor say from behind him, "Did ye think I'd be drunk enough not to see you under that mask of dirt and rain?"

Odin chuckled as he turned around, "A wise man knows when to disappear into the night, and who will be the ones to spot him among the shadows!" he said, and silence once again fell as the bartender came out from the kitchen with what looked to be a bowl of soup. "Ah'll be bringen ye the rest in aboot fifteen minutes or so. The chef's gone home fer teday!" he said, and set a glass of water next to Odin's bowl. The old man smiled with kindness, and what looked to be thankfulness in his only eye. The barkeep once again disappeared behind the wall and Odin grabbed the spoon in his soup, "You wished to ask me a question?" he asked and sipped the broth. With surprise, he looked back at the soup, and with pleasure, drank what was left in his spoon. "Father, we have need of the Potion of Fenrir!" Thor said with a low voice. Odin turned his head, his anger flaring, yet he never said a word, instead he breathed in deep, calming his anger before it could escape. "Then perhaps you can do something for me!" he said at last, "I am worried about the other councilors. Shiva is crafty, and after what happened with you four and my son, I am very curious as to why Shenlong has seen fit to let the Azure conduct the investigation in his own arrogant manner."

The kits glared at him, each thinking their own thoughts of distrust. "So in order to get the only potion to save out parents, we have to help ease your paranoia?" Chase asked. Odin would have stood up and scolded the little kit, but Thor spoke instead, "If my father has worry, it is because he senses evil in the air. His connection to Yggdrasil is as deep as if they had grown up together!" the human god announced to the kits. "I still don't trust him!" Crystal said with a grunt. Thor placed a handful of coins on the table, "Father, we have but a few hours to release Bolt and Mittens from Medusa's gaze! I'm afraid that we must accomplish both tasks at once!" As soon as he finished his words, the Barkeeper reemerged from behind kitchen, a hot piece of steak sitting on a plate with mashed potatoes and gravy with steamed carrots on the side. "Enjoy!" was all he said as he once again turned to leave, "An the Shinda?" Odin asked in his beggar voice. The barkeeper glanced at him, "Ah'll pay fer it!" Odin said and reached a shaky hand into his pocket, pulling out a few coins to place on the table. The Barkeeper sighed, "Olright!" he finally said, "Jis let me grab it from me locker!" The tender disappeared from view, and Odin once again turned to the group, "If half of you go and check on the councilors, I'll give the potion to the others to take to the Gorgons' lair!" he said. "Tch! Fine! I'll go with the group to help mom and dad!" Chase said. Odin shook his head, "Your talents will be better put to use against Shiva, take Thor and the little one with the Mind's Eye with you. The little ones that look the same should be enough to help your parents!"

"Father!" Thor argued a little, "I can help with the Gorgons!" Odin shook his head again, "If they see you, they'll have reason to start a war between our two nations. The lives of the innocent would be forfeit! That is not what you want, nor I!" he said, and Thor lowered his head, "Yes my father, you are correct! Then, the potion to the twins, and I shall take Chase and Peach to the Councilors to check on them!" Odin nodded, and reached into his tattered cloak, pulling from it a small blue vial of liquid. The potion sloshed around in the small glass tube as he passed it to Crystal. "Remember, a favor, for a favor. Make sure you use only a single drop, any more, and it could have unintended side effects!" Odin told them. "Like what?" Crash asked. "No one has dared find out!" Odin told them, and urged them to leave. "Father?" Thor asked, "You do not intend to take advantage of this poor man do you?" Odin simply shook his head, "I intend to come back for his meals! This is the most succulent steak I have had in centuries! I plan on rewarding his kindness with the business of myself and my guard!" Thor simply smiled, and turned from his father, exiting the door. Odin began to finish his meal as the Barkeeper made his way back to the table, a large wooden mug of something frothy in his hand. "Thank you!" Odin said in his beggar vice, "May Odin praise you with reward of you kindness!"

Thor stood outside as they figured out what to do, "I don't trust him!" Chase said, "It feels like he's splitting us up on purpose!"

"A cautious one you are!" Thor said, "But my father has gained wisdom not only from age, but also from Yggdrasil itself. We must believe he knows what he's doing!"

'I agree!' Peach thought using her pearl, 'It's like he knows which teams will grant the most success! I believe him!'

"Well, we don't have much of a choice! We' promised him we'd help. And like it or not, if we just took the potion and ran, we'd be no better than him and his broken promise!" Crash said as he turned to his frail sister. "Huh?" Chase said to himself, "She didn't say anything!"

"Then I propose we move out immediately!" Thor said, "Chase and Peach are to be with me! You two, please look out for each other!" The twins both smiled, "You can count on us!" they both said at the same time, and turned, chuckling at the endeavor that had only happened once before. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to them acting like twins now!" Chase said with a grunt, and turned to the retreating Thor with Peach on his shoulder. "So, why do I have to come with you guys?" he asked. "It is your cloak!" Thor said, "He knows of the fabric, and its use!"

"So, I'm just here because I can now turn invisible in order to sneak around." he reiterated, "Great!"

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10 Gorgons

**Chapter 10 – Gorgons**

"Just how are we going to make it there in time?" Crash asked as the two of them ran as quickly as they could, "I mean, we have a really small leg span, and it's so far to the Gorgon's layer." Crystal thought about it, she had to agree, it didn't look like they would get to their destination in time, and then she saw something, one of the lanterns that marked the trail going in between cities. She quickly formed an idea, "I can get us there!" she said, and pushed herself farther. She quickly reached the lamp, and climbed up, transforming into crystal as she did. She reached into the lantern, taking the light into herself as it was emitted, absorbing it into her being. The necklace she had on began to glow, growing in brightness as she gathered her power, "Look out below!" she said as she dropped down to the ground. Crash moved to the side, watching as his sister landed gently on her crystal paws, "Ok!" she said, and climbed on his back. "Is there something I should know about?" he asked. "I can use the light I gathered like a rocket, just get going and point us in the right direction!" his sister responded, and Crash smiled. With a simple nod, he looked around, finding the way Peach had pointed out to them before, "It's that way right?" he asked. "Yeup!" Crystal responded, and held on tight as Crash took off. He didn't move very fast, but he moved, and she knew nothing would stand in his way. Suddenly she lit up like a star, and off the two of them went, shooting across the ground as her brother tucked his paws underneath him. With a smile, he tucked his head down and turned to the side, ramming right through a few rocks and trees in their way. His armor kept him from taking too much impact, but he dared not hit the obstacles head on, he knew he'd break his neck if he tried.

Crystal quickly found herself soaring higher, gaining lift as they smashed through things, and nearing the cliffs they were supposed to find. She turned herself down, trying to make her way to a landing spot, but found the land quickly disappear from beneath her. "Oh shoot!" she called out. The two of them smashed into the water only the juggernought she held in front keeping them both from being unable to breathe as the water parted for them both, surrounding them as the air followed. She quickly turned around, speeding towards the land, only to run into it. The air failed, and rose to the surface as the water crashed around them, only the armor and her crystal body keeping them from being crushed. Crash lifted his head, finding his side buried into the side of land, and surrounded by water. He turned to his sister, a slightly annoyed look on his face as he held his breath. Crystal smiled in embarrassment as her crystal ears folded themselves down to her head, and silently vowed to perfect that form of travel. The two of them turned up, crystal burying her claws into the side, and pulling her brother the few feet up to the surface of the water, letting them both take deep breaths of air.

The Gorgon's layer sat almost ten feet above them, grass hanging over the edge of the cliff as the rocky ledge pulled away from them. "I hope we didn't cause too much of a stir!" Crystal said as she moved her claws paws out, one in front of the other as she climbed the stone wall. "Me too!" Crash said, "The last thing I want is to be joining mommy, daddy and uncle Rhino as a statue!"

"Mostly considering you have the potion!" Crystal said with an air of tease to her voice. "Yah, considering I…" Crash said as he thought about it, "…wait…" Crystal chuckled quietly as he began thinking about things, would the potion be turned to stone as well, or would it just be trapped in the armor, and would the armor turn to stone? "How would that even work?" he asked. "Please tell me you're not going to find out!" Crystal said as she neared the top of the cliff. The two of them peeked over the edge, finding a bustling town of nothing but Gorgons. Gorgon children running about playing with rags and wooden swords as they teased each other, the town lit by glowing moss growing on sticks and walls. The adults tending to everyday things, laundry, dinner, and even building toys or furniture, it seemed as if they weren't even the same creatures they saw steal their parents from them. A few feet away, one Gorgon, set down what looked to be an extremely heavy box, filled with large piles of stone and steel. The Male Gorgon lifted himself up again, and stretched his back, placing his clawed hands on his spine as he tried to rid himself of the stress. "There!" Crash whispered, and pointed one of his claws to the box, "We can hide behind that box, and sneak our way into town!" Crystal slowly moved her clawed paws from side to side, traveling across the wall as she made her way to the designated hiding spot.

The Gorgon turned back to the box, and pushed on the top, tipping it over and dumping out the large rocks that were inside, dropping them over the cliff. Without a care, and tired out, he set the box back down. Wiping his forehead he turned and walked away.

Over the edge, Crash held on tightly to his sister as they watched the rocks fall into the ocean with wide eyes, "That was close!" the brother whispered to his sister.

The two of them peeked over the edge again, spying the box that would hide them, and climbed over, pinning themselves close to the wood. Crystal nodded, pointing her nose in the direction they were to go. When she took off, her brother followed closely, ducking away from prying eyes as they made their way towards the largest cave in the back.

The pinned themselves to the wall of the opening hiding themselves behind a large rock as they listened to the voices coming from inside, "No…more to the left!" a raspy voice said as they heard what looked to be stone drag across ground, "Wait! Right there!" Crystal dared a look, finding what looked to be Medusa, telling a few Gorgon men where to put her father, still a statue and resting on a pedestal next to her mother. The two of them looked as if they were still running, charging into battle together. "And the last of them?" the male gorgon asked. He tiredly held up Rhino, still in his ball. "Hmm!" Medusa said as she placed her hand to her chin, "I really don't know. Should we leave him in his ball? Or should we make him a new one?"

"Perhaps we should carve a copy of his mech, and place him inside." another of the Gorgons helping her said. "That'll take months to carve in detail!" the other said as he gently set the ball near Bolt and Mittens. "Don't put that there!" Medusa said as she huffed at him. "He's solid stone, he's heavy!" the other complained. Medusa growled at him, and lifted her hair, the snakes hissing as she glared him in the eyes. Without much more than a shriek, the gorgon was turned to stone, his two arms lifted up as he tried to cover his eyes. Medusa wasted no time, and quickly brought her hand down, shattering him into tiny pieces. "You dare talk back to me?!" she asked angrily, and turned with a huff, "Get Rhino moved as soon as possible!" she cried, "I want my collection to be perfect!" Crystal ducked back into her hiding spot as Medusa turned around, her eyes wide with the fear of what she just saw, "That thing is crazy!" she whispered to her brother, who quickly placed his paws over her mouth as Medusa trudged on by. As soon as the Gorgon queen had moved out of range, he released her mouth, "What happened?" he asked. "That…thing, just turned one of her own people into stone and shattered him, just because he said he was tired!" Crystal said as she began to recover from her panic. Chase lowered his eyes, and quickly pulled out the vial of potion, "We need to get this to mom, dad and uncle Rhino as quickly as possible!" he said. Crystal placed her paw onto his, calming him down as she gently had him lower the potion, "Remember!" she said, "One drop each! We can't just go in and dump it on them!"

"That means…we'll need a plan!" Chase said.

**End Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11 Meanwhile

**Chapter 11 – Meanwhile**

Thor soared through the air with Chase and Peach safely in his arm, Mjolnir out in front of him as his red cape fluttered behind him. "What are we going to do when we get there?" Chase finally asked. 'You're going to go to the chamber where we saw the councilors, and check on them!' Peach thought through her pearl. "Your sister has spoken wisely!" Thor said, "Her plan will save time and confirm any suspicions."

Chase simply sighed, "She never spoke!" he said as he earned looks of concern from the other two. "You cannot hear the voice of your sister in your mind?" he asked, "That could only indicate a closed mind! There is something you have not opened up to."

"How about the whole Immortal Demigod thing you've got going on here!" Chase said, "There is no way this world is timeless! Time effects all plains, no matter what!"

"Your parents are timeless." Thor said. "They are not timeless!" Chase corrected, "They just age at…" In his mind, he thought, trying to figure out what the answer would be, "About one, one thousandth of the lifespan of a human! They'll live for almost twelve hundred years, give or take a few centuries, not forever!"

"That is where your mind is frozen my friend!" Thor said, "Just because something seems impossible by the standards you base your life on, does not mean that things beyond your preferred method aren't possible! Until you realize that one way of thinking cannot explain everything, you will never hear the voice of your sister!"

Chase sighed again, "She doesn't have telepathy, and you can't give powers like that to someone by just giving them a pearl!" he said, and watched as the human landed at the front gates of the city of the large tree, Yggdrasil. "You have to go check the councilor chamber!" Peach whispered to him, "If they're there, tell us and we can go help Crash and Crystal."

"Ok, that I can understand!" Chase said, and turned to the gates, only to come face to face with six enormous heads, the black scales covered the disfigured faces as the tussled brown hair waved in the breeze. "Well, well!" one of them said, her voice echoing in her throat, "Visitors! And live ones at that!"

"The last ones we had come through our doors were frozen." The second said, her emotions almost nonexistent. "Wait!" the third more excited one said, "Aren't they the ones the Frost Giants had captured?"

"Naughty Frost Giants!" a fourth said, "Causing such despair and misery upon such cuties!"

"Good evening Scylla!" Thor said as he passed by the monster without even thinking about it. "THOR!" the fifth head nearly shouted, "So good to see you after all these years!"

"Tis a pleasure to be in your company again Scylla!" Thor said politely as he turned back to the beast. The six heads were attached to a single body chubby and beast like in form as it stood on four legs with a tail that split into eight tips near the middle. Around the place where the necks met the body, there was what looked like four wolves heads that gnashed their teeth at the human god wildly. "It's a pleasure to see you again!" the sixth head said as they all neared him. Chase gulped once, and reached for his hood. Peach placed her paw against his, effectively stopping him as he looked to her, then looked to where she was looking, two of the six heads were staring right at them. Peach waved her other paw, a smile on her face as she tried to be as polite as possible. "Are these the little ones that Councilor Shiva is so bent on finding?" the first head asked as the four wolf heads growled. "They are, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't let him know we were here!" Thor said. Scylla turned all six of her heads to him, then back to the kits, "I don't see why we should honor that request…" the six heads began, "…Except that we don't trust Shiva." the second continued. "It has been far too quiet in Yggdrasil tonight!" the third head said. "That is why we are here! We wish to make sure the other councilors are still safe." Thor explained.

Scylla growled once, and turned her head, "Fine, but you must first get word to me of Zeus' permission to leave the city, or I will eat you alive as you pass!" Chase once again gulped as one of the heads veered closer to him, "And remember little one, though you may fool the eyes of others in this world, my eyes can see you through that invisible disguise!" it said, and was quickly pulled back by one of the other heads, "Be gentle with the little ones!" the second head said. "I'll not be gentle!" the first argued, and suddenly all six were trying to make their own points as the wolves just growled. "Come, we leave while they bicker!" Thor said. "No, that's ok. I'll just stay outside the city if you don't mind!" Chase said, and turned around, only to be grabbed by the scruff and the cloak in the massive hand of Thor. "Come friend! Adventure awaits!" he said as he tucked Chase beneath his arm. "It can wait a little longer, I don't want to get stuck in a city or be eaten by that thing!" Chase said as he felt the panic begin to build. "Scylla is the guardian of the gates to Yggdrasil. Be happy we were on her watch instead of Charybdis'."

"Charybdis…" Chase asked as he felt himself lose the ability to breathe. 'What's a Crib-dis?' Peach asked innocently. "Charybdis is the second guardian, and he would usually just sit there with his mouth open at the gate, waiting for travelers to enter into the city, and devour them! He looks like a giant wyrm!" Thor told them as he watched Chase practice breathing in order to keep from feinting.

The three of them raced on through the city, making their way towards the giant tree in the center, Thor looking up to see a strange mist coming from the trunk were the door was. "Something's wrong!" he said, and slid to a stop, ducking behind a pillar as Peach joined him. Chase slipped his hood up, disappearing completely. Just at that moment, one of the Frost Golems emerged, glancing around as if he were on guard. "This is great!" Chase said as he walked up to the two of them, "What do we do now?"

"You must discover what that mist is." Thor whispered, "We shall wait here for your report." Chase groaned a little, but still took off, racing up to the front door unseen by the Giant as it scanned the horizon. 'It's cold!' the little kit observed as he came to a stop next to the door. With a little patience, he followed the Frost Giant in as it opened the door. Inside the hall, Chase gasped as he looked towards the thrones, the floor and walls were covered in a thick layer of ice, large ice sickles hanging from the ceiling as the mist rose from the floor and walls. He could quickly feel the temperature drop in the room, completely overwhelmed. He didn't even see it when the Giant, who had heard his gasp, turn to the noise. His shock saved him, as he walked slightly forward, his breath caught in his lungs. The giant scratched his head, and reached down, wrapping his hand around nothing. With a shrug, he turned and left, his loud footsteps causing Chase to turn and release his breath. He panted a bit, the steam from his breath puffing out and disappearing quickly. Slowly he turned, looking at the frozen chairs near the back. They all were frozen, all except one, the middle one. Zeus's chair was untouched by the ice, but the man was nowhere to be found. "I still can't understand it." he heard a far off voice say. With a dash, he raced off, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"All you had to do was bow down to my will! All I wanted to do was keep our world safe!" Shiva said. No one answered him, instead he continued, "My plan was simple; just leave the foreign animals to die in the cold. Children or not, they are an enemy to our great power. But **you **had to set them free!" Chase quietly slowed down, peeking his head around the corner. He saw Shiva, the Azure's back turned to him, and in front of the councilor, a frozen Shenlong.

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12 Rescue

**Chapter 12 - Rescue**

The dragon looked as if he was in the middle of an attack, his mouth curled just right to look as if he were bighting down on something. His body curled around with his back arched, his front two claws in the air as if to grip something.

Shiva leaned against the frozen councilor, "You see how easy it was? Just let them die and we live on! By sunrise Bolt, his wife and his best friend will be stone permanently anyway! All we had to do was just let the ones we had in our possession die out and everything would have fallen into place! But no!" the four armed man said as he grew angrier, "You just had to let them breath, then Thor came and freed them, and Odin won't listen to me. It seems like everyone is trying to throw me out!" Shiva turned in his frustration, slapping one of his hands to his forehead, "No one really appreciates my…"

He turned around, letting drama overtake his aggravation, and looked right at the kit's breath as it clouded over, coming from nowhere. At first he was flabbergasted, confused as to such a phenomenon. But he soon realized just what was going on, "GIANTS!" he shouted and pointed at the surprised kit, "INTRUDER!" Chase stepped back, turned his head, and raced down the hall, turning to look into every room he found. He found Osiris and Anubis as they stood back to back as if trying to fight alongside each other, frozen into place.

He ducked into the room, spinning around as he quickly found the floor, covered in ice and the ceiling lined with lots of ice sickles that could have easily become spears. The poor kit slid across the floor, and slammed into the wall. The ice along the wall cracked, the split quickly growing out of control as it reached the ceiling, and dropped one of the large spikes. It shattered right in front of Chase, causing him to stop shaking his head and lower his ears in fear. His eyes shrank as he looked up slowly, following the crack in the wall as it stopped, causing him to let out a large breath of satisfaction and happiness.

"He was over here!" he heard Shiva say, and he quickly took in a deep freezing breath, sliding his way towards the feet of Anubis and Osiris.

The second he saw Shiva enter in, he held his breath, trying to keep the steam from showing up. This time however, the Azure had each of his swords held high at each side. With a single look at the wall, Shiva smiled, "I know you're in here little one!" he said as he rounded the two brothers. Chase stood as still as he could, holding his breath as if he were running as a speed that he couldn't breathe at. He did, however press his hood against the ice that held the two brothers. "Come out, come out!" Shiva said as he passed on by. Chase tried very hard to hold his breath as he moved slowly away, but his hood stuck momentarily to the ice. It quickly fell from his head, revealing his physical self. Shiva took another step, just as Chase's cloak was freed from the icy grip, and Chase turned, seeing himself in the reflection of the ice, 'Uh oh!' he thought to himself, and lifted his hood back up. He turned invisible, and saw Shiva behind him, looking right at him and lifting all four swords above his head. With a quick release of his breath, he leapt forward, dodging the blades and letting them dig into the ice in between the legs of Osiris and Anubis. With a tug, Shiva freed his blades from the ground.

Chase turned, finding three Frost Giants standing in the door way, folded arms and smug looks dominating their features. "It's over little one!" he heard Shiva said and lifted his swords, "You made a terrible mistake coming here!"

Suddenly, his wrists felt the grip of hands, holding him in place, "Not as big a mistake as the one you made Shiva!" he heard Anubis say. The Azure tried to turn around, only to get a glimpse of the black furred jackal head of the councilor. Shiva turned his head the other way, worry encompassing his face as he saw the eagle's beak of Osiris. "I couldn't agree more brother!" the bird man said, and pushed the Azure towards the Giants. With worry and quick movements, each of them, moved out of the way, allowing the three gods to exit the room. "What…?" Chase asked. "Go!" Anubis said, "Find Zeus!"

"He will be of great value in this battle! We will free Shenlong!" Osiris shouted, and turned the Azure away, pushing him towards the giants as they marched onwards. Chase hesitated only for a second, and turned away, racing down the frozen hall as he searched for the bearded god, Zeus.

Outside, Thor listened as the door to Yggdrasil remained opened, the previous guard having forgotten to closed it as he raced back into the tree in a panic. "What could be going on in there?" he asked. 'I don't know!' Peach said into his mind. "Must we wait out here?" the human demigod asked. 'We gave Chase our word!' she reminded him, and swiveled her ears to the door. 'Someone's coming!' she said carefully, and ducked behind Thor as he lifted his hammer. Peeking into the door, he risked the sting of the cold to view his opponent. Three Frost Giants emerged, their backs turned to him. He raced forward, Mjolnir lifted high above his head as he charged in, "HAVE AT THEE!" he shouted, catching not only the giant's attention, but the attention of the three councilors. He smashed the hammer into the one in the middle, shattering it to dust, then swing to both sides, cracking the giants as they collided with the walls. Quickly he looked up, finding Shiva being held hostage by Osiris and Anubis. "Aid me warrior!" Shiva quickly said, "They have gone mad with power!"

Without hesitation, Thor pointed his hammer at them, "WAIT!" Osiris called out, but was quickly shocked in the hands by a small bolt of electricity that came from Mjolnir. The two brothers released their grips on Shiva, and jumped back as the Azure turned to swing his swords at them both. "What sorcery has befallen them?" Thor asked as he neared the four armed demigod. "None!" Shiva said and swung two swords at the human. Thor lifted his hammer just in time, the blades colliding with the head and the handle instead of his neck. With a dash, Shiva ran off, racing past Thor and into the room filled with the Councilor chairs. "Impulsive little whelp!" Anubis said harshly. "Steady my brother, you would have made the same mistake at his age, he is the young son of Odin!" Osiris said to his brother, "Besides, we have little time for this!" Anubis simply nodded, standing and passing by the fallen thunder god as they made their way towards the main chamber. Thor turned his head down in shame as he watched the others pass him by. Peach simply placed her paw against his arm, trying to comfort him the best she could.

Chase raced through the halls, glancing through every door he could as he picked up speed, finding nothing as he raced on through. The kit turned his head forward as he took yet another turn, coming face to face with Thor and Peach as he did. "What?" he asked and skid across the ground, only to be stopped by the massive hand of Thor himself. "What race has thee participated in?" the Nordic god asked. "I'm looking for Zeus!" Chase said as he panted wildly. Thor turned to Peach, eyes wide open as they listened, "He is not among us?" he asked. "I didn't see him in any of the rooms!" Chase said, causing Thor to look up. "Did ye pass the Councilor's chamber?" he asked. Chase thought for a moment, turning his head back in the direction he had come, "I think so, but only as I tried to stop!"

"Then that is where Zeus is, trapped inside the very soul of Yggdrasil!" Thor said as he stood up, "I must urge thee, go fetch Scylla, ask her aid and tell her of the troubles that have befallen this capital!" Without hesitation, Thor rose up, and darted to the chamber, Peach latched to his cape as they once again left Chase alone. "But…" the kit said as he let his fear overcome him, "…she'll eat me!"

**End Chapter 12**


End file.
